In many instances, loads to be transported in a refrigerated state are loaded within an insulated container such as the body of a trailer and the trailer body is equipped with a wall mounted cooler unit including an interiorly mounted heat exchanger assembly including a central downwardly opening air inlet, a pair of upper opposite side horizontally and outwardly opening air inlets and a central upper temperature conditioned air outlet. If the load to be transported in a chilled state is properly loaded within the body and maintained in its properly loaded position within the body, ample return airflow to the heat exchanger assembly and conditioned air outflow from the heat exchanger assembly may be maintained. However, loads often shift during transit and the person or persons positioning the load within the insulated body cannot always be relied upon to maintain the proper spacing between the load and the return air inlets for the heat exchanger assembly. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which proper return airflow paths to the heat exchanger assembly may be maintained between the interior wall surfaces of the body and a load disposed within the body.
Examples of various assembles designed to establish and maintain proper airflow about a load within a container body are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,220, 3,206,946, 3,246,592, 3,308,738, 3,421,340, 3,977,209, 4,132,088 and 4,143,588. However, these previously known forms of assemblies are not specifically designed both as a return airflow path forming duct and also as a load position maintaining bulkhead capable of resisting high thrust loads thereon.